Field of the Invention
After a golf round, it is desirable to stow the golf bag support legs in a storage compartment both for appearance sake and also to minimize any contact of the legs or their leg-opening wire spring mechanism that might result in damage. As illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 2,283,412 for "Golf Bag Support" to W. H. Bright on May 10, 1942, a compartment centrally located on the rear surface of the golf bag is zippered open to release the legs from their storage condition within the compartment so as to partake of alternating pivotal traverses into opening and closing movements through the zipper opening. The length portions of cooperating panels of the compartment adjacent the zipper teeth which bound therebetween the zipper opening however are in the path of movement of the leg-opening and leg-closing pivotal traverses, and consequently contact with these panels and, although nominal, this contact adversely effects the operation of the legs. Even more of an inconvenience, the zipper opening remains open during play and is a repository for debris.